Untitled ShinKido Fic
by kokonoseharuka
Summary: I'm not good at titling, can you tell? Just a small little ship I did, nothing much.


Okay, just saying- I've had enough. I left the house, what, six months ago? Since then I've been mocked, forcibly inducted into a shady group of super teens or whatever the hell they are, involved in a car accident which, by the way, killed me, and found out my only company for the past two years was one of my only friends who died without my knowledge. Oh yes, and murdered. I've died at least twice in six months. This is why I don't leave the house. The group aren't so bad, I guess. I mean, Kano's good for a laugh, Seto's always willing to help, Hibiya's almost as confused as me, Momo's my sister, Konoha's... Konoha, Marry's nice enough, and Kido? Well, she's Kido. In the whole time I've been here, my only relief has been hanging out with her. She seems to care, but still keep her cool when things get kind of awkward. I'm impressed by her resilience- how she puts up with Kano permanently is beyond me. I've got nothing against the kid, but he's definitely the type that you enjoy spending time with in moderation. Truth be told, I think Kido's the only thing keeping me here- willingly, that is. What I wouldn't give to be back at home messing with Vocaloid again. I'd give Ene to Kano, of course- the two of them seem to get along so well. I guess I'd better get settled in- they don't seem to be thrilled with the idea of letting me just leave. Especially Kano- I guess it was his rule that started all this. I hear voices coming from the kitchen, so I go check it out. The first thing I see is Kano on the floor, Kido standing above him full of primal rage, and Seto sat nearby trying to break them up without getting involved in any fighting.

"Care to repeat that, Kano?" Kido's words are full of venom.

"It's not a laughing matter, Kano."

"Yeah, it's not." I offer, wondering what the conversation is about, trying to appease the wrath of Kido.

"You don't know what it's like!" She yells.

"Is this about the PV?" I ask, with a sudden dawning realisation. Kido glares at me and storms out. I know the drill. When Kido's mad, you calm her down or there'll be problems. I glance around at the candidates for this suicide mission- Seto has too much common sense, and Kano's groin is bleeding.

"Shintarou," says Seto, with a grave look on his face. "NEVER break the fourth wall."

I take it upon myself, and walk towards the bedrooms. I make the executive decision to leave Ene with Seto- her words of wisdom rarely help. My legs tremble as I step towards the door. My hand is twisted around the knob, when I realise the error of my ways. I knock on the door.

"Kido, it's me." I say. There is silence. Visions involving crossbows come into my head, and I take a small step away from the door. The door opens slightly, and I see there is a chain on the door. Kido's face appears through the crack. Tears line her face, but she puts on a small smile. She shuts the door, and I hear a quiet scraping noise. The door opens wide again, and Kido walks across the room, before turning to me and making a come in gesture. I nervously step through the door, and she motions for me to close the door. I stay stood awkwardly near her light switch, but she just smiles at me and tells me to sit down. I notice there are no chairs in the room, and she shuffles up slightly. I sit awkwardly on her bed, a respectable distance away from her. She smiles at me again. It's an odd sight, to see someone with red cheeks and tears on their face smiling kindly at you. It's an unnerving yet oddly comforting experience. I always enjoy spending time with Kido- I think we both just feel so much more relaxed around each other. Well,Kido always seems relaxed, but more naturally when we're alone, and me? Well, as relaxed as an eighteen-year-old virgin can be on a girl's bed. We just sit there quietly for a while, and I must admit, the silence is hardly helping the tense awkwardness of the situation. _It smells like her,_ I think, obscenely. I don't even know why such a thought would even come into my mind. It's utterly disgusting! It's just... I don't know. Luckily, Kido breaks the silence before I start panicking.

"Thanks for this." She says, quietly. "It's nice to know I'm not, you know," I just nod at her.

"I know.

"It's just..." she seems lost for words.

"Is it the PV thing?" I say, stupidly. I realise this isn't what the argument was about, and almost unconsciously protect my groin with my hands. I begin to wince, but she just laughs at me gently. She glances at my hands on my groin, then my face, and I flinch, casually shifting position. She smiles subtly, and I realise how my little... protecting must have looked. My face must be so red right now, I think. Thank god it's so dark in here. I realise how embarrassed I am, but I don't feel like leaving either. I just want us to get into a conversation, because then it feels more natural.

"So, what was wrong?"

"It's... not important. It's just, y'know, stuff about the orphanage. He was laughing at the way he used to turn into a cat to cheer me up, and that I seem to love animals so much." She says. "Which I don't," she added hurriedly.

"Hey, that's fine. There's no need to cover up with me, okay? I appreciate you for who you are. I don't really care whether you like animals or not- I'm not saying you do, don't worry. I just want to say that... you shouldn't feel the need to pretend. You're not alone, and you never will be. I don't love you any more because you go around looking cool. You shouldn't be afraid of who you are."

I think I got through to her there. Her entire face seems to lift, and her shoulders seem to hunch less. I never noticed how stressed she always seemed, until she relaxed.

"Yeah... you're right. I don't... I shouldn't... I WON'T..." Her fists clench, then relax again. She turns to me, and looks me in the eye. "Thank you, Shintarou."

"You're welcome." We sit together for a while longer. She stands up, and I fear she is going to leave, but she merely picks up her phone. She sends a quick text, probably to Kano. I am about to stand up to leave, thinking our conversation is over, when she turns again and sits next to me, closer than earlier. I never really noticed how beautiful she was, until this moment. She just seemed so distant and cold all the time, but now she was human. Now she had fears and hopes and feelings and dreads and desires and whatever else. She suddenly felt so- happy, all of a sudden. I decide to leave now- I stand up, but she just lies back, across her bed, and says, "Stay."

I sit back where I was a moment ago, and she sits up again. Her green hair is slightly messy from lying down, but she still manages to look calm and ordered. For the first time, I begin to feel that maybe she wants to stay here with me- maybe I'm not the only one who enjoys the other's company. Maybe... she feels the same as I do. All I know now is all awkwardness is gone. Any feeling of tension and worry has left me. I just want to stay here, with her, for as long as I can. No, she can't feel the same as me- she obviously prefers Kano- the two of them are inseparable, despite the beatings. I deflate at the thought. Surely she's just being nice. She's probably like this with everyone- I'm nothing special. Yeah, that's probably it. I'll never have this opportunity. It's my punishment for Ayano. I don't deserve-

"Shintarou." says Kido. Her voice seems to waver. "I think... I, err, I've got to go!" She runs out, leaving me alone in her room feeling confused and disappointed.

I eventually leave. I hear Momo yelling from the next room, something about damage to the cupboards, and leader's going to kill her, and god damn it Konoha. I hear Kido laugh, my new favourite sound, and her voice just says that it's fine. I hear Momo sigh in relief, and I walk into Kido as she leaves the kitchen.

"Hi." she says, and walks straight past me. _That's odd_, I think. Normally, she'd at least give a proper hello. Was she... mad at me? No, surely not. I thought we were friends? I decide to just get a drink. There'd be plenty of time to think events through tonight. I walk into my room with a soda can, and I'm greeted by?

"Hello, master." Ene is in my phone. Seto quite kindly plugged it in for me. I smile at the thought. He was so _nice_ all the time, it confuses me. How does he do it?

"Hello, Ene."

"So, how was Kido? Satisfying?" I spit out a mouthful of soda.

"WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. HELL, ENE?" I scream. Sometimes I wanna kill that thing, Takane or no Takane.

"I just thought, the two of you alone in that room together for so long, who knew what you could have been up to? Especially with such a pervert as you present, master!" She giggled.

"One of these days Ene."

"Relax, I know. No one would ever willingly sleep with you, master!"

"Hey!" I realised at that point that Ene could have been present the whole time. "You... you hid in Kido's phone, didn't you?"

"It wasn't my fault! Momo made me do it!" I didn't doubt that.

"Did she now? Why do you have to make my life so miserable all the time?"

"Because I hate you, remember?"

"Ah, yes. That. I'm going to bed now Ene." I turn off my phone. However, instead of the usual 'Goodbye' message, I receive one saying 'Try to keep it down, master. I know how you are."

I slept fitfully, dreaming heavily. When I wake, covered in sweat, it's pitch black outside. I grope around for my phone, but I hit something soft. I panic, and sit upright. It's Kido, by my bed. My thoughts clear long enough to manage a slurred "What are you doing?" She looks confused.

"Didn't you get my text?" I check my phone, and sure enough, there it is. One minute ago, she texted me to say _We need to talk._ I hadn't received it because my phone was off, to shut up Ene. She'd probably gone to Kano's laptop to mock his search history or whatever it is she did at night.

"Look, Shintarou. I've been thinking for a while and I think... I think I love you." My eyes widen, and even in the blurry dark I fight to keep a smile off my face.

"I don't know what to... I love you too, Kido." I didn't even think- I just said it. I take a proper look at her- even in the night, she is fully dressed in her hoodie and jeans. She doesn't look like she had just woken up- I had only just got to sleep myself. I sit up, and my duvet falls off. I suddenly feel nauseous- I can't remember whether I'm wearing anything or not. I calm when I remember I only took my jacket and shirt off. She sits on my bed, next to me. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I subconsciously drape my arm over her back. We just sit there still, both smiling yet embarrassed. I lie back, and so does she. So we just lie there, in the dark, together, until she finally turns around. We lie like that for a while, either of us too embarrassed to make any form of advance towards the other. She finally caves, and turns to kiss me. I kiss her back, and I know that deep inside, although I am nervous, awkward, and embaarrassed, so is he, and we are both together- and _human._


End file.
